Anselm Lanivir
Anselm is the 27-year old captain of the Morpheus Pirates, and hails from the island of Yagashiri. With a cold demeanor and the cunning of fox, he hopes to make his mark on the world as has no one before. Appearance Dark-haired and gray-eyed, Anselm Lanivir is a striking figure. His lean body and well-defined features reflect a mixed, but well-bred heritage, and his face is nearly always graced by the ghost of a smile. Anselm is above average height, though by no means enormous, standing at around six feet. And while his form is lean, there are hints of wiry muscle as well. His clothes are well-made, and form-fitting, to allow for the maximum amount of movement. Close observers will also notice a multitude of pockets, in which Anselm stores a variety of items for his personal use. Personality Anselm is a tactician at base, and constantly analyzes the world around him in order to determine the ideal course of action. Cold-blooded, but honorable, he will do what he must to achieve his goals, but will never go back on his word. However, his intelligence and cunning often mean that what a person believes him to have said is a far cry from what he really promised them. He enjoys fighting as a way of testing himself and others, but disdains needless cruelty as a weakness and liability he can ill-afford. Dream To bring about the fall of the World Nobles and teaching the world the true meaning of "Justice". To become powerful enough to reshape the world with his own two hands. Recently, he was also much impressed by Selena Valentine of the Crimson Pirates. One day, Anselm hopes to fight her as an equal, and win her acknowledgement of his strength. Backstory Born in Calavar on the island of Yagishiri to a failed pirate, Anselm was raised from a young age to learn as much as he could in order to aid him is his personal growth. When his father was killed three years ago in an ill-fated attempt at helping a former crewmember of his escape the Marines after stealing from a World Noble, Anselm withdrew from much of society out of a desire to achieve success where his father had failed. While he respects his late-father, Anselm also ultimately knows that the man was weak, and this gives him a drive to become stronger, to prove to the world that his destiny is under his own control rather than at the whim of his lineage or the hands of others. To this end, he has decided to sail the seas and become a powerful pirate. History Harmony Tournament Arc: The tournament began eventfully for Anselm, as he quickly acclimated himself to Havanna before coming into contact with Noben Hillford, a man who the pirate grew to respect. He soon asked Noben to join his crew, but the man was hesitant, and at first unwilling to make such a commitment. Instead, Anselm's first crewman would be Shoshi Griftly, a keen knife-wielder devoted to the service of the Blood God. Together, they made the foundation stones of the Morpheus Pirates. That same day, Anselm made the acquaintance of Selena Valentine, 3rd fleet captain of the Crimson Pirates. After an initial misstep, Selena found herself giving the young pirate a grudging respect, for all his talk of eventually becoming her rival. In trust of this promise, he gave her a bracelet engraved with a stylized rose, which she kept. Later during the festival, Anselm made the acquaintance of the Valentine twins, who he bartered with for a set of armor to help his chances during the second round of the Dancing Lawn Tournament, having defeated his first round opponent without receiving a single wound. He also managed to impress a local bard enough to earn some gold, and began working to assemble more crew members. Techniques One-Sword Techniques *'Yoruhitoryuu: Banshō' (Night and Day Sword Style: Setting Sun): Wielding one hook sword, Anselm attempts to trip his opponent, making it harder for them to attack back. Effect: Anselm gains +2 to hit for this technique, while his opponent's next attack takes -1 to hit. Cooldown: 2 rounds. Skills & Abilities Incredible Determination: The failure and death of Anselm's father has left him unwilling to give up like his old man did. He refuses to quit in the face of his dream, and will overcome any and all obstacles in his way. Items and Equipment Category:Characters Category:Captains Category:Morpheus Pirates